Harry Potter conoce a
by alien2506
Summary: *Encuentros #4 #5 y #6* Los minifics babosos evolucionan a modalidad serie!!! En el caldero Chorreante Harry conoce a varios personajes singulares (se aceptan sugerencias)
1. James Bond

¡¡Huyan!! ¡Huyan mientras pueden! ¡¡Los mini-fics babosos han evolucionado!! Ya no basta con un capitulo... ahora llegan multiplicándose en esta serie tan babosa que es recomendable leer un capitulo a la vez y no todos de un jalón. Mwajajaja...

**Harry Potter Conoce a...**

por alien2506

Nota sobre los derechos de autor: A ver Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado con el es propiedad de JK Rowling, los otros personajes que apareceran en este fic son propiedad de sus autores con excepcion de aquellos a los que diga que son mios ^0^

**Encuentro 1: Harry Potter Conoce a... James Bond**

[Lugar: Caldero Chorreante en noche de Viernes]

**Harry:** O.o

**James Bond:** Hola.

**Harry:** o.O Hola. No eres de por aqui… ¿quien eres?

**James Bond:** Me llamo Bond, James Bond. Soy espía.

**Harry:** Yo soy mago.

[silencio]

**James Bond:** Disculpe, ¿me podría servir un whisky no hielo? Agitado no revuelto

**Harry:** Yo quiero un chocomilk...

[Un automóvil pasa frente al Caldero Chorreante y James se levanta con la copa en la mano]

**James Bond:** ¡Debo irme! [Se sube a una mesa de un salto y aprieta un boton en su reloj]

*Bip*

**Harry:** O.o (sorbiendo su chocomilk)

**James Bond:** ...

**Harry:** o.O (sorbiendo su chocomilk)

**James Bond:** ... ¬¬ *umph*

**Harry:** o.o (sorbiendo su chocomilk) ¿Qué pasa?

**James Bond:** ... ^.^ ¡Que tonto! Me traje el reloj normal en vez del que tiene el control remoto del automovil. Tendre que ir a buscar el auto... ¿pero dónde lo deje?

[sale del local]

**Harry:** O.o que tipo tan raro...

[En la ventana pasa un automóvil Mercedes Benz del año a toda velocidad... y unos mintos mas tarde pasa un hombre en smoking negro]

**James Bond:** ¡¡Vuelve aquí!!

[Se escucha el ruido de unas llantas rechinando contra el pavimento y luego un choque]

**Harry:** ¿Me sirve otro chocomilk?

***

¿A quien conocera Harry la proxima vez?

Dejen review!!!


	2. JK Rowling

Por alien2506

Mwajajaja He vuelto!!!! :D preparense…

**Encuentro 2: Harry Potter Conoce a... JK Rowling**

[Una mujer rubia entra al Caldero Chorreante echa una verdadera furia]

**JK Rowling:** Malditos editores de ¡"@#$#%#" ¿Quiénes se creen que son? ¡¡Esos #"#$&%/ no sabe lo que es escribir un "#$$#&/@) libro!!

**Harry****:** (Sentado en la barra esperando su chocomilk) O.O;

**JK Rowling:** ¡Hey! ¡Usted! ¡Sí, usted viejo arrugado! ¡Déme una cerveza!

**Harry****:** O_o

**JK Rowling: **¿Qué me ves cuatro ojos?

**Harry****:** T.T 

[Tom, el dueño del Caldero Chorreante, le da a la Rowling su cerveza y a Harry su chocomilk]

**JK Rowling: **(Bebe su cerveza) ¡¡puaaaaaaaag!! ¡¿Qué "#$$%"@ es esto?! ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¡¿Quiere matarme?! ¡Quiero una cerveza de verdad no esta porquería! (Le arroja el tarro a Tom) 

**Harry****:** O_O (se cambia de asiento tantito mas lejos de la Rowling)

**JK Rowling:** (Se suelta a llorar) ¡No entienden que es muy difícil escribir un libro! La inspiración no se compra! ¿Qué creen que por ser la segunda mujer mas rica de Inglaterra me sobra tiempo para escribir? ¿Quién se va a hacer cargo de mi casa de la playa, mis 6 autos convertibles, mi spa y sobre todo de contar mis billetitos en el banco? ¡Sufro tanto! T_T (Voltea a ver a Tom) ¡¿Dónde esta mi cerveza?!

**Harry****:** *Cof cof*

**JK Rowling:** O.o ¿Qué quieres niño?

**Harry****:** (Le ofrece su vaso de chocomilk) 

**JK Rowling:** O.o ¿Chocomilk? ¿Me lo das?

**Harry****:** (Asiente con la cabeza) .o

**JK Rowling:** °^° ……… ¡Qué tierno! ¡GRACIAS! (Se toma el vaso de un solo trago) O_O ¡Oh! ¡Ahora lo veo! ¡Todo es mas claro ahora! ¡Sí! ¡Chocolate! ¡Mucho chocolate! ¡Leche mágica de chocolate mágico! (Se levanta toda emocionada) ¡Tengo que ir a casa a escribir el segundo capitulo del 5to libro! ¡Ah! Y le cambiaré el nombre. Ahora se llamara… "Harry Potter y la Orden del Chocomilk" Espero que no me cobren derechos de autor por eso… (Sale corriendo del Caldero Chorreante)

**Harry****:** ._. ya me quede sin chocomilk otra vez…

***

¿A quien conocera Harry la proxima vez?

Dejen review!!!


	3. Tanuki chan

Y sigo con esta babosa historia… O.o ¿es historia? ¿No deberia tener algun tipo de trama para ser historia?

**Encuentro 3: Harry Potter Conoce a... Tanuki-chan**

[Harry se pasea por el Caldero Chorreante]

**Harry****: ¿Qué hago aquí en noche de viernes? ¿No debería salir a algún lado con mis amigos? O.o ¡Es verdad! -_- No tengo amigos… Hermione anda de vacaciones en México y Ron fue a visitar a su hermano mayor. T.T **

[En ese instante entra al Caldero una niña con un extraño disfraz, lleva botas en forma de patitas de algun animal muy tierno, una colita de rayas café y negras, guantes simulando manitas de un animalito tierno y por ultimo orejitas redondas. Se trata de Tanuki-chan]

**Tanuki****-chan: ¡Hola! ¿Me da un chocomilk por favor?**

**Harry****: A mi tambien me da uno.**

**Tanuki****-chan: O.o**

**Harry****: O.o ¿uh?**

**Tanuki****-chan: o.O**

**Harry****: ¿Tengo algo en la cara?**

**Tanuki****-chan: O.O**

**Harry****: O.o ¿Qué?**

**Tanuki****-chan: ^0^ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

[Tanuki-chan salta sobre Harry y lo abraza como koala]

**Harry****: . Oye, quítate. (Trata de quitarse de encima a Tanuki-chan)**

**Tanuki****-chan: ¡¡Harry Potter!! ¡¡Harry Potter!! ^0^ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**

[Harry se tambalea de un lado a otro del Caldero Chorreante tratando de quitarse a Tanuki-chan sin éxito alguno]

**Harry****: . ¡Me estás lastimando!**

**Ta****nuki-chan****: ¡¡Harry Potter!! ^0^**

**Harry****: Sí, así me llamo. Por favor bájate T.T**

**Tanuki****-chan: No ^0^ (Con corazoncitos alrededor de ella)**

**Harry****: -_- ¿No te vas a bajar de mi espalda?**

**Tanuki****-chan: No ^0^**

**Harry****: -_____- Ay…**

***

¿A quien conocera Harry la proxima vez? ¿Podrá quitarse a Tanuki de la espalda? 

Dejen review!!!

Dedicatoria:** Este capitulo estuvo dedicado a Tanuki-chan que encontraran en este web bajo el nombre de Darth Sakura, no olviden leer sus fics!! Si no la encuentran entren a mi perfil y en la pestaña de "Favorite Authors" ahí se encuentra Tanuki-chan!!**


	4. Tom Felton

**Encuentro 4: Harry Potter conoce a… Tom Felton**

[En nuestro capítulo anterior Harry Potter quedó unido (literalmente) a Tanuki-chan. En este capítulo lo encontramos donde mismo]

**Harry****: ù.ú (Bebiendo su chocomilk)**

**Tanuki****-chan: ^0^**

**Harry****: ¬¬ Sueltame.**

**Tanuki****-chan: Noooooo ^0^**

**Harry****: v___v *sob***

[De repente entra un niño rubio al Caldero Chorreante y se sienta junto a Harry]

**Tom**** Felton: O.o Disculpa, tienes una niña adherida al cuello.**

**Harry****: ¿A poco? Si no me dices no me entero ¬¬***

**Tom**** Felton: ^_^;; Lo siento. Tom, ¿me das un chocomilk?**

**Tanuki****-chan: ^0^ Harry Potter… (Mira a Tom) O____o**

**Tom**** Felton: ^.^ (Nota que Tanuki lo observa) ^.o**

**Tanuki****-chan: ¡¡DRACO!! (Le salta encima y se le cuelga del cuello)**

**Tom**** Felton: O_O Auxilio, ¡quítamela!**

**Harry****: ^.^ (se toma el chocomilk de Felton)**

**Tom**** Felton: ;__; ¡No soy Draco! ¡Potter dile!**

**Harry****: Mmm… mira, allá va Draco.**

[En ese instante el verdadero Draco pasa por la ventana]

**Tanuki****-chan: @o@ ¡¡DRACO!! (Sale corriendo)**

**Tom**** Felton: _ fiuu…. Gracias amigo.**

**Tanuki****-chan: (Aparece por atrás) Dos Dracos son mejor que uno! (Se lleva a Tom)**

**Harry****: O__o que loco… menos mal que no hay dos Harry Potter. ^.^**

***

Review!! XD Esperen el que sigue


	5. George W Bush

A ver si no me quedo sin cuenta por este capitulo xP

**Encuentro 5: Harry Potter conoce a… George W. Bush**

[Harry se toma felizmente su chocomilk y de pronto entran unos hombres vestidos de negro con audífonos en el oído. Detrás de ellos y escoltado por otro grupo entra un hombrecito con botas de vaquero y su cara usual de What?? El individuo se sienta junto a Harry]

**Harry: ^.^**

**George Bush Jr: ¬¬**

**Harry: O.o**

**George Bush Jr: Yo soy presidente.**

**Harry: ¬¬ Yo soy mago.**

**George Bush Jr: Yo controlo el mundo, ¿tú que puedes hacer niño cuatro jos?**

**Harry: Muchas cosas… _Wingardum Leviosa_ (Hace volar un servilletero)**

**George Bush Jr: Yo tambien tengo cosas que vuelan.**

**Harry: ù.ú Felicidades**

**George Bush Jr: Soy mejor que tú.**

**Harry: ¬¬ … _Incendio_… (quema el servilletero)**

**George Bush Jr: O_________O ¡¡TERRORISTA!!**

[Los tipos de negro que son del FBI le caen encima a Harry y lo someten derramando su chocomilk]

**Harry: ToT Mi chocomilk… nuuuuuu**

[Tom, el dueño del local, enciende el televisor (sí, en el Caldero Chorreante ya tienen TV)]

**George Bush Jr: Hoy capturamos un terrorista. Se hace llamar Harry Potter y creemos que ha sobrevivido a varios ataques suicidas porque todo mundo lo conoce como "el niño que vivió" Compatriotas y amigos es necesario que tomemos medidas serias. Antes, observen la cara del mal…**

[Aparece una toma de Harry con cara de niño huérfano y desvalido]

**George Bush Jr: El rostro del mal… del MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL**

***

dejen reviews :P si es que para cuando lean esto aun tengo cuenta XP esperemos que ff.net no me la quite…


	6. tATu

**Encuentro 6: Harry Potter conoce a… t.A.T.u**

[Luego de que Rowling y George Bush (padre) golpearan a Junior hasta dejarlo incosciente, Harry salió de una cárcel de máxima seguridad en la que lo habían puesto y volvió al Caldero Chorreante por un merecido trago (de chocomilk)]

*musica de fondo* _All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, running through my head, all the things she said, all the things she said running through my head, all the things she said, this is not enough…_

**Harry****: Me gusta esa canción \^0^/**

**Tom****: A mi también y las niñas que la cantan están muy guapas. (Enseña un poster)**

**Harry****: @_@ uuhhh**

(Dos jóvenes, una de cabello rizado pelirrojo, Lena, y una pelinegra de ojos azules, Yulia, entran al Caldero Chorreante)

**Lena: Estoy cansadisima**

**Yulia****: ¿Te doy un masaje? ^__~ **

**Lena: (se sonroja) ¡Yulia! Estamos en público.**

**Yulia****: ¬¬ ajá ¿y?**

**Harry****: (sonrojado) Ustedes son t.A.T.u ¿verdad?**

**Yulia****: ¬¬ ¿Y tú eres…?**

**Harry: Harry Potter ^.^ ¿gustan? (les ofrece chocomilk)**

**Lena: Gracias, Harry. (se lo bebe y luego juega sensualmente con la pajilla en los labios)**

**Yulia**** y Harry: O_________o (babean)**

**Harry****: ¿Me firman su disco? ^.^**

**Lena: Claro ^.~**

**Yulia****: ^.^ Seguro**

**Harry****: ¡Gracias! ^0^**

**Bruja #1: O__O ¡¡HARRY POTTER ES GAY!!**

**Harry****: O.o No lo soy.**

**Bruja #1: ¡Claro que sí! Si te gustan estas niñas tienes que ser gay.**

**Harry****: ¬¬ ¡¿QUE?! ¡¡No soy gay!!**

**Bruja #1: ¡Sí lo eres!**

**Bruja #2: ¡Claro que lo eres, lo de ellas es música gay!**

**Lena: Cálmense por favor, recuerden los 60's: Hagamos el amor no la guerra ^.^\/**

**Bruja #1:  ¬¬**

**Bruja #2  ¬¬**

[Las brujas siguen discutiendo con Harry y él sigue negando ser gay]

**Lena: ;___; ¡Nadie me hace caso!**

**Yulia****: Yo sí. Y apoyo tu moción, cariño… Hagamos el amor y no la guerra…. (Comienza a besar a la pelirroja)**

[Mientras se besan repentinamente comienza a caerles agua encima como lluvia y la iluminación se torna verde y azul y se oye de fondo All The Things She Said.]

**Tom****: (Sosteniendo una manguera y un par de focos) Je, je, je =)**

***

Espero que les haya gustado :D


	7. Michael Jackson

**Encuentro 7: Harry Potter Conoce a… Michael Jackson**

Harry se balancea en su asiento mirando la calle, en ese momento un hombre vestido con camisa blanca, un saco y pantalones sumamente ajustados entra al Caldero Chorreante caminando de espaldas

**Harry: **O.o

El hombre gira y pega un grito mientras se agarra la entrepierna

**Harry: **Xx Eso debe doler… mucho…

El hombre se acerca a Harry observándolo

**Michael Jackson:** ¡Ay pero qué bonito chiquitín!

**Harry:** OoU ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

**Michael Jackson:** ¿No quieres ir a mi rancho¡Se llama Never Land¡Nos divertiremos tanto!

**Harry:** o.o Espere… yo lo conozco…

**Michael Jackson:** ¡Soy Michael Jackson amiguito!

Harry se pone pálido

**Harry: **…

**Michael Jackson:** Vamoooos amiguitoooo Agarra a Harry de la túnica y lo saca del Caldero Chorreante corriendo

**Harry:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
